Neurostimulation is the application of electrical stimulation to neurological pathways, such as nerve bundles, neurovascular bundles, and so forth. Electrical stimulation has a history in medicine for treating various ailments. For example, neurostimulation has been used for the treatment of chronic radiculopathy (sciatica), failed back syndrome, neuropathy, reflex sympathetic dystrophy (complex regional pain syndrome), and various vascular insufficiencies.
In addition, electrical stimulation has been used as a treatment for patients with urge incontinence caused by overactive bladders who do not respond to behavioral treatments or medications. In this procedure, an electrode lead with electrical contacts may be placed near the sacral nerve and passed under the tissue to a stimulator. Electrical pulses may then be sent to the sacral nerve, the nerve near the tailbone that influences bladder control muscles. Stimulation of this nerve may relieve the symptoms related to urge incontinence. Electrical stimulation has also been used to treat chronic migraine headaches.
Although the clinical efficacy of neurostimulation using implantable electrode contacts is well known, implantation is a surgical procedure that requires surgical training, and use of the proper implantation tools. However, many of today's tools used for inserting implantable electrode contacts may hinder the ease and success of many implants and/or explants. As a result, a patient may not receive proper neurostimulation because the electrode contact may have inadvertently moved from its intended position during implantation. Improper positioning of the electrode contact implant may account for longer charging time that some patients experience.